


daddy

by Akuji



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Sex, an actual joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuji/pseuds/Akuji
Summary: hope u enjoy 😍





	daddy

You stare up at the thick delicious man hovering above you, licking your lips in desire. He matches your stare smirking, growing arousal evident by the tent in his pants. But you'd played his game before, you knew exactly what he wanted from you before he made his move.

"Please... Shindong... fuck me." You beg, fluttering your lashes and arching into him. You hear his breath hitch and he reaches down into his pants to stroke his cock at the pretty sight before him. That wouldn't do. Once more you whimper, letting out a long "Please, daddy..." He growls and pulls his pants down, revealing his thick, girthy cock.

"Dont worry baby. Daddy Dong is going to give you what you want." He reaches down to tenderly stroke your chin before yanking your mouth open and smacking your tongue with his man meat. "Relax that throat for me." You eagerly oblige, wondering how you could ever resist that dominating tone of his. He entered you and you work your magic, coating his dong in your saliva.

Eventually he pulls out and you whine at the loss. "Shh, its time for sir to make love to you." You blush at his choice of words and nod. He penetrates you. At last, the main course. Sounds like someone was serving mac and cheese.

"Daddy Shindong! Daddy Shindong!" You moan breathlessly at how fast he began thrusting into you. Beads of sweat roll down his glorious body, and you can't help but to clench and climax around Dong Jr. He follows soon after, finishing inside you and relaxing beside you. The two of you cuddle before you gasp and realize.

"We didn't wear protection!" Panic fills you as you sit up abruptly. But Shindong simply pulls you down. And he starts to rub your belly. Your eyes water. 

"I know. I think it's time for us to start a family... I've never loved anyone as much as I do you. Marry me." He pulls out a ring from the bedside table. You sob and nod, throwing yourself at him. 

"Of course! I love you, Shindong!" He slides the ring on your finger as you wipe your tears. You couldn't wait to spend the rest of your lives together.


End file.
